Meet the Computer
by The May Waters
Summary: Fairy is an online Gaming System and Lucy Heartfilia has been caught in its web. When the online guild decides to meet in person who knows what kind of things might happen. The world of RPG has come to life right before her eyes. Idea taken with PERMISSION from: Tassie Taker. NaLu, GaLe, GrUvia, JeRza, FriRa, LaxLi, and more!


Title: Meet the Computer

Summary: Fairy is an online Gaming System and Lucy Heartfilia has been caught in its web. When the online guild decides to meet in person who knows what kind of things might happen. The world of RPG has come to life right before her eyes. Idea taken with PERMISSION from: Tassie Taker. NaLu, GaLe, GrUvia, JeRza, FriRa, LaxLi, and more!

Written By: May Reach

Rating: T

Characters: Fairy Tail Guild

* * *

**Note: So I read this amazing story called "Online-Offline" by Tassie Taker and the plot was so amazing and the idea just unreal! It was definitely a good read. I asked them if I could use the idea which is a real life RPG and I can! Yay! I hope you like it. You also get to figure out who everyone is according to their online name. ;)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

The Game

* * *

"I told you to move to the right you idiot! The attack was completely off because of you." DeadEye yelled into the ears of her team mates. If DeadEye was yelling again she was aiming at either Salamander or IceHeart. Lucy sighed as the apology began to crackle through.

"Sorry DeadEye, but you know I get my left's and right's mixed up." Salamander replied and this time she heard DeadEye groan.

"Honestly Salamander," IceHeart scoffed and Salamander turned towards him on the screen. "Do you even attend school?"

"I do Ice Prick, why don't you shove off?"

"Is this how it is Flame Head?"

"Guys!" Lucy surprised the group by yelling across the line.

"Yeah Stargazer?" It was Salamander.

"Why don't we just head back to the guild, we completed the quest anyway. I want to see Bookworm247 again; we have some girl chat to catch up on."

"Fine, but next time, listen to my order Salamander." DeadEye growled through the line. Lucy hit the teleport button on the side of the screen instantaneously being brought back to the guild.

"WE'RE BACK!" Salamander called through the line which was now connected with the rest of the guild.

"Welcome back!" DevilServer gave them a wide smile from where she was standing behind the bar counter.

"Book!" Lucy said running over to the table where Bookworm247 was sitting,

"Star!" she called back and Lucy smiled from her side.

"Private room?" Lucy was already tapping the keyboard to set it up.

"Yes please!"

"How was your mission with the rest of Shadow Gear?"

"Ugh, they are so annoying. I should be glad I got a magic which uses words on here otherwise we'd all be dead too many times over."

"More flirting with you?" Lucy asked.

"They never stop!" Book groaned through the headset making Lucy laugh.

"You and those two remind me of my friend and her two admirers in real life."

"Really?" Book sounded interested.

"Yeah, it's quite funny how similar it is really."

"You live in Magnolia don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't go to the public high school, I'm at a private academy."

"I see." Book sounded thoughtful.

"Something up?"

"No, no. How was your quest?"

"DeadEye yelled at Salamander for screwing up again, luckily we kept him from destroying half the city though. Of course he got in another fight with IceHeart."

"Ooh, not fun at all."

"Nope, I'm going to have to be getting off for dinner soon, we'd better join the guild again."

"Sure."

After a few more clicks of the keys Lucy was once again back with the guild and right into a yelling match between Salamander and IceHeart with BeastlyMan joining in. It was going to turn into a brawl soon if DeadEye didn't do anything, and she didn't look like she was going to. Sighing Lucy yelled over the hub.

"I'm leaving guys! I might log on later, if not, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Stargazer!" Several calls rang out to her and she logged off, leaving behind the world of Mages, Dragons, and complete and utter fantasy behind for a crappy dinner.

* * *

Lucy managed to log back on at nine, the guild was quiet and empty for a change.

"Where is everyone?" Lucy asked DevilServer.

"DeadEye got to them; most of them are nursing wounds at the carnival." She explained, Lucy made her character nod and looked around to the others gathered in the hall.

"Hey FourtuneTeller," Lucy greeted moving over the half dressed character.

"Hey Stargazer," She sounded drunk… again.

"How did you manage to convince the game to let you dress like that?"

"Registered it as a swimsuit," she muttered.

"You snuck in your dad's beer again?"

"He was doing one of his hard quests." There was a sudden beeping from FortuneTeller's end and Lucy could tell the girl had just passed out on the keyboard.

"I hope her dad finishes soon, he can drag her to bed them and log her off." DevilServer commented making her way over to move FortuneTeller's character slightly.

"STARGAZER!" someone screamed suddenly into the system. Lucy turned to find Salamander charging at her. He scooped her up into a hug and Lucy sighed.

"You didn't have to scream my name." Lucy told him.

"I was excited to see you." Salamander pouted and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It's fine."

"Hey I was thinking, out team should meet each other in real life." Salamander suggested just as IceHeart and DeadEye walked through the door.

"What?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Well you live in Magnolia and so do we. Everyone in this guild has met their partners, mostly because we all attend the local High School, except for Bookworm247 and her team." DeadEye explained.

"That doesn't mean you have to meet me though," Lucy argued.

"Come on! Please?" Salamander begged through the line.

"I've been curious as to what you're like as well." IceHeart admitted.

"Fine, this Saturday at two. I'll see if I can escape." Lucy agreed.

"See you then!" Salamander then logged off and left the three alone with DevilServer, FortuneTeller's character finally signed out a little while ago.

"I'll see you guys on Saturday, I'll probably have some food and my bodyguard with me." Lucy told them, and then she was gone.

* * *

"Bodyguard?" IceHeart looked at DeadEye.

"She must be one of the rich Magnolia families." DevilServer cut in.

"Strange, she's never mentioned being rich before." DeadEye stared at the ground.

"Maybe she doesn't enjoy it." IceHeart shrugged. "I'll see you all tomorrow at school."

"Bye," DeadEye waved him off as the character faded.

"Do you want me to bring you a Strawberry Cake for your birthday tomorrow Erza?" DevilServer asked.

"Sure DS, but don't call me by my real name. You never know who's listening in on these things." Then DeadEye/Erza had gone leaving DevileServer alone. After a few moments she too disappeared.

* * *

**Note: I hope you like this new story! I'm having fun with it and I've been working on it for a couple of weeks. Anyways, leave me a review! ~May**


End file.
